Banshee & Blood
by horcruxbanshee
Summary: Sylvanas Windrunner and Nercissa Embersun were lovers long ago then Nercissa was forced to marry Kael'thas and everything fell apart. This is the story of how both rose to power and found their love again. F/F. Rated M for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Sylvanas Windrunner drummed her hand impatiently on the table, leaning on the other to stare at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact with the other leaders of the Horde. The ceiling was bare except for the long, sharp spike at the top. Typical, the banshee queen thought to herself.

"The blood elf queen should be arriving shortly," Thrall spoke as he sat at the head of the wooden table. "Sylvanas do you know this girl?" The undead elf almost missed the question, as she was still staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

"Not that I recall, warchief." she shrugged. For once, she was actually telling the truth. Sylvanas did not know of the girl. It seemed as though the queen did not have a name. Members of the Horde only referred to her as 'the blood elf queen' or 'the blood queen'.

The banshee queen wasn't even aware her old race had a queen. There were whispers of the blood queen for she was young but ruthless, only caring for her people and slaughtering those she saw as a threat. The blood queen was cold and never backed down.

Sylvanas couldn't help but smile. She was going to like this queen. Having another female added into the horde would be a nice and welcoming change.

A middle age orc carrying an axe came through the door claiming the blood elf queen had arrived. The leaders of the horde stood up, finally welcoming their latest member.

A group of blood elves came in the room wearing various shades of red and gold. They parted to reveal a raven haired beauty dressed in dark robes with a large crown fashioned upon her head.

Sylvanas' breath hitched in her throat at the sight of the girl. The forsaken leader had lied to Thrall, for she did know this girl.

Once upon a time, Sylvanas Windrunner had fallen in love with the blood queen whose name was Nercissa Embersun.

* * *

This is just a short introduction into the lives of Sylvanas and my OC Nercissa. The chapters will be longer than this and I will try to update at least once a week.


	2. Chapter 2

_\- Set before the invasion of the scourge -_

The morning dawn was approaching as the sun slowly crept upon the Blackened Woods. The high elven villages were beginning to awaken as merchants prepared their carts and early risers set out for training.

In the village of Goldenmist, Nercissa Embersun was wide awake, staring at the rising sun with bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks. The young elf had spent most of the night crying. She cursed her privileged, blessed upbringing, wishing for freedom.

Last night, Nercissa arrived home from her usual godawful proper etiquette lessons, her mother insisted she take, to find her parents sitting in the dining room. She first noticed her father's troubled expression then her mother's beaming smiling.

Her parents were an odd couple. The type that married for money rather than love. It was rare for Nercissa to see her parents engage in any flirtation or simply a kiss on the cheek.

Her father, Aladis, made his fortune on trading and had several ships ported throughout the Eastern Kingdoms. He was an older man who was soft spoken and loved his daughter above all. Aladis wanted the best for his only child but his wife always had the final word.

Nercissa's mother, Liarae was a stubborn, young woman who enjoyed the privileged life. A life filled with gold, gems, and high-end shopping. She looked down upon those of lesser status. A few times a week, she would travel into Silvermoon to gossip over tea among other high-class wives. Her favorite activity was upholding her status and making sure her daughter did the same.

"How were your lessons?" Aladis asked with a kind smile. His daughter shrugged not speaking a word. Both her parents knew how she felt about her lessons, a waste of her energy and time. She remembered asking her mother if she could have magic lessons, which responded to a slap the face. Never again, did Nercissa bring it up, despite her thirst for magic growing each day.

"Nercissa come sit. I have some excellent news!" Her mother pulled out the chair in front of her, patting for her to come sit. Nercissa noticed her father twisting his grip on his cane. This couldn't be good, she thought. She obeyed, as she sat down facing her parents. Her stomach began to ache and her hands began to sweat.

"You won't believe who arrived at tea today!" Nercissa stared at her mother with a clueless expression, not having any idea. "The queen herself, Caelia! She knew about our little get together's and wanted to speak with me! I was shocked!" Liarae exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air. "At first, I thought your father had gotten himself in trouble, imagine the embarrassment I would have faced! Queen Caelia wanted to speak in private. You should have seen Belyn Blackvale's face!"

"Why did the queen come to see you, mother?" Nercissa asked wanting to avoid an hour long discussion of Belyn, who according to Liarae, did not belong in their tea times for she was born poor.

"For you!" her mother rejoiced. Aladis tighten his grip again on his cane, making a slight popping noise, causing his hands to turn red.

"Me?" Nercissa remarked, raising her eyebrow.

"You remember the prince! Kael'thas! You and he went to the same school together! You were great friends!" Nercissa gave her mother a questionable look. Liarae's memory was wrong, Kael'thas most certainly was not her friend. The young prince was a menace, always pulling on Nercissa's hair or throwing paper at her. He would knock books out of her hand, making her schooling days unbearable.

Nercissa did not risk correcting her mother, instead looked at her father who was now looking at the ground, shaking his head.

"I don't understand, what does Kael'thas have to do with me?"

"You see, the queen came to me for an arrangement. Well really, the prince was asking for permission through his mother, which is adorable!" Liarae was almost singing in excitement as Nercissa felt the pit of her stomach turn more and more. "Kael'thas wants to marry you, my dear! This is everything we have been working towards! It will be…" Nercissa blocked out her mother's voice, trying to wrap her head around at what occurred. Her stomach was doing flips, making her sweaty and dizzy. She looked at her father again, for help, but he remained silent, staring at the floor. It took all of Nercissa's courage to speak her next words.

"No."

Immediately, Liarae stopped speaking, tilting her head at her daughter.

"No?"

Nercissa found herself shaking. She had never dared speak against her mother. She took a deep breath.

"No." She spoke again, this time in a calmer tone.

Within an instance, Nercissa received a strike to the face, feeling a sting to her cheek. Through tearful eyes, she glanced at her father a third time. His face was sad and weak. Aladis did not utter a word and continued staring at the floor. Her heart began to break.

"You stupid girl!" Liarae hissed. "You would be a princess!" Nercissa shook her head. She did not care if she would be a princess or a future queen to the elven people. She never wanted to be married against her will. She dreamed like any foolish girl to fall in love. "You will marry Kael'thas! He has asked for you and will not deny his highness!" This caused Nercissa to find her strength within her again.

Closing her eyes, she spoke in a stronger tone. "Mother, I do not wish to marry the prince. I know many girls would kill to be in my place but I wish to marry for love."

"Marriage is not about love, my dear. It's for the best interest of the families! You are lucky that the young prince is smitten with you since there is no real gain if the he marries you. Your duty is in the household and in the bedroom. You will be responsible for the next heir." Nercissa wanted to throw up at the thought of the prince touching her. She felt sick all over but was filled with rage. She felt it through her fingertips all the way down to her toes, a sensation she had never felt before.

"No!" Nercissa thundered so loudly the house almost shook. Her father had finally lifted his eyes from the floor to his daughter. Then something unexpectedly happened. Pointing to her mother, a single spark came from her fingertips. It looked and felt like fire. The spark missed her mother and landed on the dining room table, causing it to go up in flames. The young high elf stood in shock as her parents called out to the servants to get rid of the fire. She had never done anything like that before. She knew magic brewed inside her but did not know what she was capable of.

As the servants ordered buckets of water, Liarae ran over to her daughter hitting the side of her face again, expect this time it was harder, blood trickled down Nercissa's face.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT TABLE COST ME?!" Liarae screamed. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU STUPID GIRL! YOU DONT DESERVE TO BE MY DAUGHTER!" Nercissa lost all her strength and ran towards her room, not caring if she got blood on her mother's precious floors.

As she passed her father, he tried reaching out to her but failed. She cried harder at her pathetic father.

Now the morning sun was flooding her bedroom, bouncing off the cream walls. She lifted her up to see more out the window, towards the Great Sea. Blood was plastered on her pillow and her wound was healing.

Downstairs Nercissa could hear her parents talking. She did not dare to leave her bedroom. She had no desire to see them today. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if her mother locked her in the room.

There was a knock on the door. Nercissa did not say a word, expecting it to be her father.

"Miss Embersun?" A high-pitched feminine voice called from the other side. Nercissa knew this was a servant, confirming her suspicion.

"Come in," Nercissa spoke not turning from the window, as the servant entered. The servant came around the bed to stand in front of her. The servant had a human name, Juliet. Nercissa had seen the girl working in the kitchens with the others gossiping and fawning over the local boys. She had fiery red hair with freckles speckled across her round face.

"Your mother has asked me to tend to your needs today. I brought up several items for you to eat." Juliet said pointing to the tray of various food on the table. Nercissa had failed to notice that Juliet had placed food behind her.

"My mom does not wish for me to leave?" Nercissa inquired, turning back to the sea.

"I'm sorry, Miss. She wishes for you to stay in your room. I'm to check on you every hour of the throughout the day." Juliet's voice was filled with pity, something Nercissa did not want. Nercissa was going to be married off to the prince. Her life was filled with everything she could have ever wanted and this servant girl pitied her. She felt disgusted with herself. "The other servants told me what had happened, yesterday."

"I don't want your sympathy."

"Well, I'm giving it to you," Juliet stated. Nercissa looked at her, to see only kindness in her eyes.

"I'm going to be married to a prince. No one should feel sympathy for me."

"Your mother is a hellish woman!" This made her laugh. "I'm sorry to speak ill of the lady of the house but you should marry who you want. The other servants and I were quite impressed you spoke against your mother, as well as the fire display."

Nercissa had almost forgotten about the spark that fell out of her hand. She wondered what kind of magic it was.

"The fire has never happened before. I don't even know how I did it." Nercissa admitted.

"My cousin use to freeze things when he got angry. Turned out he was a frost mage. He studies in Dalaran now. Perhaps you are a fire mage?" Nercissa shook her head. She never saw herself as an arrogant mage, walking through Silvermoon with their head held high. "You have to be wondering, right?" She shrugged at Juliet's question. "I know of this elder who lives just outside of Windrunner Village near the old Underlight Mines. He has a knack for knowing all things magical."

"Do you know anyone who has used him before?" Nercissa was growing with curiosity.

"I heard talk about him in from the villages. My cousin tried going to him but chickened out. I don't know really anything else about him." Nercissa wondered if the elder could help her discover her talent and control her magic. Maybe with magic was her way out. She smirked as a thought crept into her mind.

"How much do you dislike my mother?"

"A great deal of," Juliet chuckled.

"I'm going to need your help with something."

"Of course, Miss."

"I need to see the elder."

"I had a feeling you would say that." Juliet laughed. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just make my mother think I am in my room all day."

"Done," Juliet winked and left the room. Nercissa did not know how the servant girl would be able to pull it off but she suspected this was not the first time Juliet went behind her mother's back.

Nercissa felt her strength come back. If she could learn magic, she could escape her mother, she could escape an arranged marriage to an obnoxious prince.

A grin was plastered upon her face, as she slowly wiped up the dried blood on the side of her face. The wound was long stretching from her mouth to the middle of her cheek, she wondered if her mother was wearing her infamous pointy rings. She hoped the wound would clear up and barely leave a mark, her mother would have a fit, making her see a doctor to heal away the scars for she would be deemed too ugly for the prince.

After washing her face, she walked over to her closet, changing into a white robe with aqua trimmings. and chose a velvet navy cloak. Her outfit was not fanciest of all her clothes but she did not want to draw attention to herself, dressed in silk and gold.

Nercissa walked over to the window and without hesitation plopped herself onto the ground below. She landed ungraciously, hitting her bottom hard. Quickly dusting herself up, she turned up her hood, hiding her raven hair and headed towards the center of Goldenmist. Perhaps she could learn more from the villagers of this magic man.

As she walked to the village, the everlasting spring air filled her nose. She missed walking to the village with her father when she was a girl. She used to pick flowers along the road and fashion them into crowns pretending she was a fairy.

When she arrived in the center of the village, she noticed merchants standing by their carts selling various items from food to clothing. She almost wished she had brought gold with her as she passed a unique looking robe covered in black lace. Her mother would have a flip if she saw her daughter wearing black.

"Like what you see?" a man from his clothing cart asked. Nercissa was taken back by the man's question. Upon his head was a purple and white hat, he carried a cane like her father but unlike her father did not need it to walk.

"I'm sorry?"

"The robe? I saw you looking at it the second you came walking into to the center of this lovely village. My lady, I think this robe would be ravishing on those curves." He smirked a cheesy smile that made her want to roll her eyes.

"Oh well, I don't have any gold on me," Nercissa said apprehensively. Since she stopped her schooling, Nercissa was rarely allowed to leave the comfort of her home. Her etiquette lessons were only down the road and her mother had forbidden her going into the village unless with an escort. The last time she had seen Silvermoon was during her schooling days. She missed the city dearly after her mother pulled her out since the school had useless things for Nercissa to learn.

The cart merchant leaned in closer and hissed in her ear. "We could always arrange something." Again rage ran through Nercissa. The same sensation from last night occurred within her. Sparks fell from her fingers onto his cart, causing it to immediately busted into flames. "Look at what you did, you wretch!" Villagers turned towards the commotion of cart now engulfed in flames.

"I'm sorry!" Nercissa gulped. Before she could make her escape, the merchant grabbed her hand, yanking her towards him.

"You aren't going anywhere!" he shouted. Before she could think, another spark ignited, this time, it came in contact with his skin. The man shrieked in pain at his burnt hand. Nercissa ran as fast as she could outside of the village.

Nercissa kept running until she could see saw the Sanctum of the Moon on the other side of Elrendar River. She finally allowed herself to catch her breath, realizing she was now heading towards the center of the blackened woods and into the town of Tranquillien. Although she knew the magic man was in the mines, this was not the way she wanted things to go. Nercissa wished to know more about the man and his previous clients.

She had only been to Tranquillien as a young girl and only as passing through to get to the city. She knew of the town for being a rest stop for human travelers journeying from Dalaran or Lordaeron to the high elven city and vice versa.

Slowly she made her way into the bustling town, making sure not to make eye contact with none of the merchants or their carts. She could hear human males speaking in Common at the inn, talking about the lovely elven women. Nercissa thought it was best not to head towards that way.

A crowd was forming in the center of town, underneath a statue of two high elven women dancing. A young female elf dressed in dark leather and had two daggers on each hip was standing on the base of the statue shouting at the small crowd of various races. Nercissa rolled her eyes knowing this girl was part of a local rogue gang who stole of unaware tourists. This was all part of her as members of her gang would slow make their ways into the pockets of humans.

Nercissa began to turn away when the girl shouted something interesting. "There is a magic man in this forest!" She turned her attention back to the rogue, hands in her pockets, despite not carrying any ounce of gold.

"Who gives a crap!" a drunken human spectator shouted.

"Ah! An ignorant human does not know of the magic man!" the few elves in the crowd snickered to themselves. " Another rogue elf hoped on the statue.

"Melil the Elder lives in the mines waiting for to wish your desires! He can help you learn and magic control within you." The other elf explained. Nercissa felt like he was staring at her as he spoke. Too excited about the possibilities, she ran towards the mines.

The path to Underlight was crawling with lynxes, who hissed a Nercissa as she passed. She clenched her cloak tighter at her neck as she stepped off the path and towards the mine. The mined workers were nowhere to be seen and there was a dark, eeriness to her surroundings.

Before she could even think about the absent miners, a shadowy, cloaked figure stood in front of her. Nercissa jumped back at the sight.

The cloaked figure slowly expanded their hand towards Nercissa. It was white and bony.

"Come, child," the figure's voice was hoarse. "Take Melil's hand and follow me."

"Where will you take me?" The figure did not say a word only to continue its gesture. She finally reached the hand, finding it to be dry and cracked. Melil slowly moved to a small cave outside the mine.

Once inside, Melil finally let go of her hand. The cave was bare and did not hold any ores. She thought the magic man would have lived inside but this did not seem to be the case.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk to strangers?" Nercissa was too busy making her note of her surroundings, she failed to realize the cloaked figure was not in fact an elder but a rogue. She found herself clenching at her cloak again.

"Wow didn't think one of our own would wander to find good old Melil," a voice beckoned behind her. She rapidly turned around to see two other rogues, standing in the entrance of the cave with grins plastered on their faces. She recognized the other rogues as the ones from gathering at the center of town.

"I told you she would come," the smallest of the bunch said as she flipped her draggers out from her sides. "I smelt the magic bursting right out of her!"

"I have no gold!" Nercissa trembled. The smallest rogue placed one hand on her hip and the other on her bottom of her chin.

"Those robes look rather nice," she said with a sinister look.

Nercissa began to panic has the rogues closed in on her. She closed her eyes and tried to let her rage fill her. Instead, her rage was replaced with fear. The sensation was not enough to ignite the magic within her. Fearing for the worse, she raised her hand and tried to let a spark happen.

"AHHHHH! WHAT IN ANASTERIAN'S NAME?!"

Nercissa opened her eyes to see the rogues engulfed in flames. She could help but smile as the rogues danced around in pain. However she noticed something odd in the center of the cave, it looked like a trap. How on Azeroth did she summon a trap?

Another trap dropped inside the cave, locking the three rogues together and freezing off the fire. Nercissa looked towards the entrance of the cave to see a tall, long golden, blonde haired woman holding a bow and arrow. She seemed quite pleased with herself as the rogues struggled.

"I can't believe you three are still causing problems," the blonde spoke in a voice that appealed to Nercissa's long ears. "You do realize since you attack a member of your own race, I have to take you to the holding cell." The rogues began to panic at her words. "Or I could let the lady choose your punishment?"

"Let the lady choose!" the rogue disguised as Melil, shouted. Nercissa knew the holding cells beneath Silvermoon were filled with death. Despite the fear they had caused her, she did think death fit their crime.

"How long will your trapper hold them?" Nercissa asked. The huntress grinned at the question.

"As long as you like."

"Leave them like until tomorrow morning," Nercissa said exiting the cave, as the rogues complained of their punishment.

Nercissa decided to head home. It was for the best and there was no use in trying to get out of this marriage. Her fate would be with Kael'thas.

She did not register the blonde woman was behind her, as she was too wrapped up in her thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

"I had quite a day. I have been attacked twice today, actually," Nercissa said reminding back to the robe merchant in her village.

"Well, I think that deserves a drink! I have had enough chasing down criminals and could use one myself. I know a nice inn not that far."

Nercissa nodded and followed the woman towards the path. There was something about this woman that made her whole body sing. They appeared to be similar in age but Nercissa couldn't recall ever meeting the girl before.

"Did you have your schooling in Silvermoon? I don't think I have ever met you before," Nercissa inquired. The woman strapped the bow to her back and pulled down on her chest place that ended just above her naval. Nercissa couldn't help but notice the toned muscles beneath the quiver's strap.

"Doubtful, I was homeschooled and trained to become a ranger from an earlier age, thanks to my father. I only patrol from Windrunner Village to Tranquillien. Spent most of my younger days in Dalaran with my sisters and brother."

"I have never been to Dalaran before. Is it as magical and wonderful as everyone says?"

"It's alright, I suppose. There is a fountain that my sisters and I use to make wishes and throw coins in," the huntress said with a warm smile on her face.

"I'll remember that for when I go," Nercissa joked. They walked in silence watching the various creatures off the path running around. The trees were becoming less as they approached a village. The village appeared to be Windrunner Village. Nercissa could tell by all the rangers roaming about sharpening or practicing their skills on a dummy.

"The Seaside Inn," the huntress pointed to a small building covered in vines. "My second home." Nercissa followed the girl inside. The inn was loud with music playing and elves smoking in the corners of the room. Many rangers were sitting at a table, drinking out of mugs, snickering at each other.

After receiving their drinks, Nercissa and the huntress found a table in the corner away from the music and drunken rangers. Then something accorded to Nercissa, she had yet to learn of this woman's name.

"You saved my life and I don't even know your name," Nercissa admitted. She watched as the girl's expression change, slowly turning the mug around.

"I'm Sylvanas…Windrunner."

Nercissa's mouth dropped open. She had heard of the infamous Windrunner's throughout her life. Their family was up there with the Sunstrider's and Dawnstar's. Several uncomfortable seconds went by before she realized she was gawking at the girl.

"I'm sorry! I just never met a Windrunner before," she apologized. She received a laugh from Sylvanas, letting herself calm down a bit.

"You never told me your name. What is this damsel's name?" Sylvanas' voice was light and serene. Nercissa couldn't help but roll her eyes and giggle a little. When was the last time she truly laughed and enjoyed herself?

"I'm Nercissa Embersun."

"Ahhh! The daughter of the infamous trader Aladis."

"How do you know that?" Nercissa asked curiously. Her family was powerful but they were not known throughout the land as well as the Windrunner's.

"Let's just say it's my job too," Sylvanas winked, which caused Nercissa to blush.

The two elves spent the whole afternoon talking about various topics. Nercissa found talking to Sylvanas was easy and she truly did not want it to be over. She had noticed that the more Sylvanas the drank, the more she flirted with her and touch her thigh ever so often. It was a little touch and her hand did not linger more than a few seconds.

When the afternoon sky began to turn into dusk, Nercissa decided it was time to head back home. She knew Juliet could only lie so much to her mother. She imagined her mother would want her to attend dinner.

"I think I need to start heading back home," she said taking a long sip of her drink. Sylvanas almost looked upset.

"We were just having fun!" Sylvanas belted. It was obvious the huntress was a little drunk.

"I kinda snuck out from my home."

"Ohhhh, what a naughty girl," Sylvanas fluttered her long eyelashes at her, which made Nercissa turn pink. Never had she allowed someone to speak her like that. "Well at least let me walk you half way. I know a short cut to Goldenmist."

The girls left the noisy inn behind, leaving the ranger town and headed into the forest. Nercissa reached for Sylvanas as they ventured off the path, hoping for no creatures to surprise them.

"Don't be afraid. The lynxes are more afraid of you than of them," Sylvanas stated, taking Nercissa's hand on her own.

"I didn't know you could speak to the lynxes," Nercissa joked nervously.

"Don't you know I speak to all the creatures of this forest." The alcohol in their veins made them burst out laughing. Nercissa hoped she would sober up before facing her parents.

The pair stopped on the top of a waterfall. The stones had created a bridge providing an easy passage from the two villages. Nercissa could see her village in the distance. Sadness filled her. She would have to return home and deal with her mother and father. She would have to deal with marrying Kael'thas. Sylvanas made her forget all of her troubles.

"Will I see you again?" Nercissa asked in a panic. Sylvanas smirked and reached for her hands again, bring her close to her body. Slowly, the blonde placed a piece of Nercissa's black hair behind her ear. Blue eyes stared back at each other before Sylvanas leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Nercissa thought the kiss last forever. She felt at though she would melt into the forest floor below them.

Sylvanas pulled away, smiling. "I think you will. Until next time, Nercissa Embersun." Just like that the huntress waved goodbye and headed back towards her village. Nercissa watched the beauty until she disappeared into the thick trees and dusk sky. She touched her lips and smirked to herself.

"See you soon, Sylvanas Windrunner," she said to the forest and turned around to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for this being late. Had computer problems. This story is now rated M.

* * *

Nercissa stared blankly out of the carriage, wondering how much it would hurt to jump out. Would she survive the fall or harm herself long enough to push this evening back?

Since announcing her engagement to the prince, a month ago, Nercissa did not have to deal with the realities of becoming a wife. Her mother was embarrassed over her daughter's outburst over the situation and her father locked himself in his study ignoring her altogether. Nercissa did not seem to mind however, this month had been absolutely blissful, up until this morning.

Liarae was practically leaping when she entered the library, where Nercissa had been studying. She knew something was wrong when her mother came in carrying a letter with a glee expression.

"Daughter, you won't believe where we are going tonight," Liarae cheered. Nercissa shrugged with concern. "The queen and king are hosting a party for Kael'thas and you! Everyone who is anyone will be there! We must have Juliet make you a dress!" Before Nercissa could reply, her mother was off making preparations for tonight. An aching feeling began to accrue in her stomach, making her sick.

The ache did not go away. It seemed clung to Nercissa as she rode in the carriage with her overly excited mother chatting about tonight's event. Her father claiming sickness decided against attending the event. She wondered if her father was filled with guilt.

Nercissa closed her eyes, thinking of this past month, trying to remember the feeling of joy and love she felt within her.

In the middle of the night, Sylvanas and Nercissa had been seeing each other. They would sneak off to the woods between their villages, beneath the trees, and near the waterfall. The raven-haired elf found herself smitten with the ranger after she had placed her lips lightly on Nercissa's. From that point on, the two only focused on each other, kissing and talking until the sun would come up over the sea.

She remembered one night in particular that made her blush madly. The two were sitting under a tree, basking in the moon, and each other. Sylvanas was on top of her kissing her gently when the sleeve of Nercissa's nightgown slowly fell down, exposing her nude shoulder. Nercissa tried to pull it up since she rarely showed any skin. However, she was too slow, as Sylvanas kissed her shoulder.

The feeling sent shivers down her spine. Nercissa had kissed only a handful of girls, behind the inn between the Royal Exchange and Murder Row, a place her mother forbid her to go. She had spent most of her time with her classmate, Lana'thel. The warrior and Nercissa were private about their affair like most same sex high elf couples since most did not approve of this courtship.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sylvanas spoke in a caring voice, sitting on top of her with a puzzled look. Nercissa wondered if her facial expression had caused the ranger to think Nercissa did not care for her actions.

"No one has ever kissed me like that before. You sent shivers throughout my body," Nercissa turned to face the grass, feeling embarrassed at her words and lack of experience. She knew Sylvanas had many lovers. The thought made her envious.

"Nercissa, have you ever been with anyone, romantically?" She simply shook her head, holding back tears. She felt dumb. Sylvanas slowly placed her hand under Nercissa's chin making the raven girl face her. "Please do not be embarrassed."

"I heard you have had many lovers," Nercissa blurted out.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I have but it was nothing serious. It's different with you."

"Different how?"

"We only met a few weeks ago and I feel like I have known you my whole life," Sylvanas explained as she gently caressed her lover's face. "I can't explain it but it's like you were made for me. I have strong feelings for you, Nercissa."

Her face blushed at the thought of the ranger having strong feelings for her. She feared to utter the word. She had shared those same feeling for Sylvanas. She wanted to desperately to ask the blonde to run away with her so she won't have to marry the prince. They could have their own happy life, but Nercissa knew she was being selfish. She could never take Sylvanas away from her family and her duties of being a ranger.

The pair spent the night kissing each other and exploring their bodies until dawn had come. As they separated, Nercissa walked back to her home, wondering how or when she would tell Sylvanas about Kael'thas. The thought nagged at her.

Juliet would sit and listen to Nercissa about her love for Sylvanas and want nothing more than to run away with her. The handmaiden appeared sad as she held her mistress's hand as she told her it would work itself out.

Nercissa doubted her words, as she sat riding to the Sunfury Spire. She had realized they were approaching the palace, causing her nerves to twist and turn. She had wished Juliet was here to tell her to relax instead she had her blabbing mother.

The carriage made a sudden stop, Nercissa glimpsed outside the window, seeing the palace's enormous spiral tower. The spire was decorated in blue and gold. Banners of the high elf crest stood near the walkway leading up to the palace.

The door of the carriage opened, revealing a man, who held out his hand for both the Embersun women. Nercissa stepped outside, holding her breath, wondering if this would be her new life. A life filled with endless balls and pretty gowns.

She followed behind her mother hiking up her long dress. The path leading up to the palace was long. On each side guards stood on either side that held impressive blades and long shields.

As she entered the palace she was greeted with a sea of people dancing and mingling about. Her nerves went into overdrive.

At the far end of the room, sat the king and queen looking upon the guests, drinking merrily. Then she saw him sitting beside them, with an ignorant smile plastered upon his face.

The prince, Kael'thas was drinking when he noticed his future wife had finally arrived. He immediately quieted the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The future princess of Silvermoon has arrived!" he yelled, raising his goblet up to the air.

Nercissa stood awkwardly beside her mother, as the room turned to face her. She thought she would throw up.

Her mother elbowed her, hissing at her, "Remember what I told you."

"I am pleased to be here tonight. I appreciate everyone coming tonight to celebrate the prince and mine's engagement," Nercissa said in a rehearsed tone. The guests cheered loudly. Nercissa visually scanned the room at the guests, she noticed all but one were clapping and cheering. A young pale, blonde woman was standing off to the side, staring coldly at the future princess. Nercissa broke eye contact when the room began their activities again. She was forced to follow her mother.

Nercissa felt insecure as people stared at her when she walked towards the royal family.

"Nercissa! I'm so happy to finally meet you!" the queen, Caelia, said hugging her ever so tightly. Nercissa forced a smile. The king was next to approach her, welcoming her into the family.

Kael'thas gulped down the rest of his drink and decided to join his parents.

"I'm happy you are here," he reached for her hand, placing a kiss upon it. Nercissa wanted to slap him but she forced another smile. She wondered if her mouth would fall off from all the fake smiling. "I would please if you were to join me in the gardens later tonight." Again, she felt her mother elbowing her.

"It would be a pleasure."

"Great! Enjoy my future wife. The night is for us," Kael'thas kissed her hand again and returned to his seat. Her mother was in a deep discussion with Caelia. For the first time, Nercissa was able to be by herself, despite being surrounded by people.

Nercissa made herself towards the wine, hoping the drink would relax her nerves. She was stopped several times by various guests, congratulating her on the engagement. When she finally reached the wine, the pale blonde cornered her.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked in a flat tone. Nercissa shook her head.

"I'm Sylvanas' sister." Nercissa realized the girl had shared very similar traits with her lover and this must have been Vereesa, since the eldest sister, Alleria, had gone missing many years ago. Then a thought crept into Nercissa's mind. Was Sylvanas here tonight? She didn't want her to find out this way.

"Is she here tonight?"

Vereesa laughed at the question. "This isn't really her scene." Nercissa relaxed. "I came here to tell you that you need to tell my sister about your marriage to Kael'thas. My sister is quite taken with you. When I learned that you were the princess to be married, I needed to see it myself. I do not want my sister to played."

"That isn't my attentions, Vereesa. I feel the same way for your sister the way she feels for me. I am being forced into this marriage," Nercissa said, not caring if she came off in a rude manner.

"Then you will tell her soon," the pale blonde stated, giving Nercissa another icy glance before she turned away towards the exit. She knew Vereesa was right. Sylvanas had a right to know.

She grabbed a glass of wine, knocking it back. Her stress was through the roof and she did need to relax. Nercissa failed to notice the few guests who saw the future princess acting unladylike as she reached for a second glass.

"Nercissa! There you are!" Kael'thas called out to her. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him instead downed another drink, already feeling the effect on her body. "You promised me to join me in the gardens." Before she could reject his offer, he looped his arm around her, leading her outside.

Outside felt cooler than the room filled with obnoxious party guests. Small lanterns lit a stone pathway to the garden. Nercissa had noticed that she was alone with Kael'thas. Through a drunken haze, she wondered what he was up too.

The garden itself was pleasant. Surrounded by hedges creating a maze. In the center of the garden stood a fountain springing water to life. In A stone bench in the corner with flowers blooming around it. Nercissa would have appreciated the garden more if Kael'thas was standing ever so close to her.

When Kael'thas had seated her next to the fountain, he stood to stand in front of her. She couldn't help but feel nervous around him.

"Kael'thas why did you choose me?" It was a question that nagged at her from the beginning since he had teased her endlessly at school.

"I always have found you attractive, Nercissa," he said with a winning smirk that might have melted any another girl but her.

"You use to tease me!"

"My dear that is how a male flirts with a female." She wanted to slap him and run away from the garden. Instead, she rolled her eyes. "It's true! I have always found you beautiful, which a prince needs by his side. Our children will be the envy throughout the land." The thought made her want to gag. It never occurred to her, she would have to produce an heir with him. The thought of breeding with him made her skin crawl.

"I think I should go back inside," Nercissa spoke, getting up from the fountain seat.

She did not get far for Kael'thas had slammed himself into her, between the hedges and him. If Nercissa had not a couple of drinks in her, she would have been able to fight him off when he reached down to kiss her. She bit his lip hard, tasting blood in her mouth. The prince slapped her hard across the face, then grabbed hold of her neck. As he tightened his grip, she could feel herself fighting for air.

"Wench! You will learn your place before you are to become my wife!" Kael'thas spat in her face and leaned down again to kiss her neck, using his other hand to touch her breast. She wanted to scream but felt frozen. Rage was boiling inside of her, she was able to lift her arm, and fired a blast of heat towards his face.

The prince jumped back in surprise as the fire near graced his face. Nercissa rubbed her neck, knowing it would have a mark.

"You know magic?" Kael'thas looked more impressed than upset. "Your mother did not tell me this."

"I don't know. I can't control it," Nercissa shook, trying to understand the events that were happening.

"Any woman would be happy to be in your place. I will be able to help you control your magic. You and I could do great things for our people," Kael'thas seemed so pleased with himself with choose his future wife. His cocky grin appeared again, making Nercissa feel unsettled. He tried approaching her again.

"No!" Nercissa screamed, firing a ring around him. She ran out of the hedges back into the party. She prayed to the Sunwell she would be able to escape without being noticed.

Her mother was nowhere to be found, which made her relax a little. She would be able to head home with ease, knowing she would have to deal with her mother's wrath later.

Nercissa arrived home in the middle of the night. She was able to pawn off her bracelet to a Quel'dorei Steed merchant outside of the city. Arriving back with the carriage was not an opinion since the rider would ask about her mother, leading him to rat her out.

She needed to see Sylvanas tonight. She needed to tell her about the marriage. She needed Sylvanas to run away with her.

Nercissa quickly tied the horse around a pole near the servant quarters. She did not have any idea how to properly stable a horse.

"Juliet," she hissed, knocking on the old wooden door. She hoped no other servants would awake from the noise.

"Miss?" The door open revealing a sleepy handmaiden dressed in her night robes. "Are you alright?"

"I need you to stable a horse for me," Nercissa commanded, something she rarely did.

"A horse? I thought you went to the party in a carriage," Juliet yawned, not realizing how impatient Nercissa was becoming.

"Please, Juliet. Just do this and go back to sleep. I must see Sylvanas tonight."

"Yes, miss," Juliet smiled, turning back into the quarters finding something more suitable for her to wear. Nercissa did not wait for the handmaiden to come, instead ran towards the forest.

The moon was her only light of source, finding it difficult to navigate her way. She did not stop running until she saw Sylvanas sitting beneath the trees on the other side of the waterfall. The ranger was too busy fixing her arrows to notice the raven haired girl.

"Sylvanas!" Nercissa called out to her, hiking up her gown walking across the stones that laid atop the waterfall. The ranger was already waiting on the other side.

"What's with the gown?" Sylvanas teased. "You didn't strike me as a high class, fancy type of girl." Nercissa's face fell and tears began pouring down her face. The ranger reached for her lover, gathering her up into her arms. When her cries finally ended, Sylvanas spoke again, "Nercissa, are you okay? Did something happen?"

Nercissa slowly stood up, out of Sylvanas' arms. She did not dare look at her lover. She gathered her nerves and took a deep breath.

"I am to be married to Kael'thas," Nercissa confessed, not turning to Sylvanas. She stared at the waterfall, hoping a miracle would occur.

"What? You…you are the princess everyone has been talking about…" Sylvanas remarked in a tremulous tone.

Nercissa turned back towards her, seeing the ranger at a lost for words. Guilt filled within her, wishing she had told her sooner. A few minutes had passed, neither women had mumbled a word. Instead, they were off staring at the nature around them, trying to find the right thing to say.

"Do you love him?" Sylvanas quietly said, breaking the silence. Nercissa reached for her hands, holding them tightly in her own. Tears were beginning to fall down Nercissa's face.

"No, quite the opposite," Nercissa joked but got no response from the ranger. She closed her eyes, taking another deep breath. She was almost afraid to speak the words she was about to say. "Sylvanas, I love you."

The ranger turned around quickly, softly grabbing Nercissa's head, kissing her passionately. The kiss made Nercissa see stars. It was so powerful fill of love, she did not want it to end. The two kissed until they both needed air, pausing for their lips to barely touch, breathing in each other's air.

"Make love to me," Nercissa whispered.

Without saying a word, Sylvanas kissed Nercissa again, swirling her tongue over hers. The ranger began kissing her chin, dragging her tongue down to her neck, biting it ever so lightly. Nercissa moaned in delight. She felt something occurring between her thighs as Sylvanas did her work.

The blonde looked up at her with a playful smile. "May I take off this god awful dress?" Nercissa nodded with a grin. She was filled with excitement as Sylvanas gently pulled off the layer of clothing.

When the gown was finally off, Sylvanas peaked down at the almost naked woman beneath her. Her breath was caught in her throat at the sight.

"You're beautiful," Sylvanas whispered in her ear, kissing it softly. Nercissa could not help but blush.

Sylvanas returned to her task at hand, nipping and licking at her chest, reaching up every once in a while taking Nercissa's lips to her own. She unhooked the bra, freeing her breast. Sylvanas slowly cupped them, massaging them gently, watching Nercissa wither beneath her. She finally let them go, bring her tongue to her nipples, she teased her ever so slightly.

When Nercissa could not take any more, she begged for her. "Sylvanas…please," she breathed. The ranger grinned, more than happy to make her wishes come true.

Sylvanas slowly took the silk underwear, smelling her arousal, a smell that almost brought her over the edge. The blonde returned to kissing just below her breast, trailing her kisses all the way down to her silt.

Sylvanas parted Nercissa's lips, giving her one good lick before she taking her clit into her mouth. Nercissa whimpered at the contact. Sylvanas couldn't help but flick her tongue causing the raven haired woman to roll her eyes back. The ranger grabbed a hold onto Nercissa's breast, causing another moan to come from her lips. Nercissa gasped for Sylvanas hair, trying to keep it all together before she would come all done.

Finally, Nercissa felt herself coming undone into Sylvanas' mouth. She felt electricity ripping throughout her whole body. She cried out and relaxed her head against the grass, closing her eyes.

Sylvanas kissed her slit once more before joining Nercissa at eye level. She found the girl asleep from her orgasm. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. The ranger kissed the girl once more, grabbed the dress to cover her up, and joined her lover in sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A female scream jolted Sylvanas and Nercissa awake as they laid in each other's arms. The lovers sat up untangling themselves from each other, staring into the depths of a livid Liarae. Nercissa grabbed hold of her gown, as she sat up, remembering her bare form underneath.

The older woman was red in the face. There was something else Nercissa had noticed about her mother, a blue ball of energy swirled in one of her hands. She had never seen her mother perform magic before and wasn't aware the woman had studied the practice. Did she inherit her mother's magical talent?

Nercissa did not have time to ask for Liarae had pinned her lover to a tree behind them. Sylvanas slammed her head upon impact. Immediately blood began to trickle down the back of her head.

"MOTHER! STOP!" Nercissa cried out, as she saw Sylvanas fighting to release herself from the tree.

"I can not believe you have been whoring around with a Windrunner!" her mother fumed, ignoring her daughter's demand.

Instead, Liarae forced more magic to hit the blonde. Sylvanas hissed in pain as the bark of the tree became embedded deep in her head. Nercissa knew the ranger was helpless without her weapons, which laid on the ground.

She could only cry out again to her mother. Nercissa stood up holding the gown tightly in front of her, not caring if her backside was exposed.

"Please mother! I love her!" Nercissa said through tears, not caring how foolish she sounded.

Liarae froze and dropped Sylvanas onto the ground. The ranger moaned in pain, holding the back of her head tightly. Nercissa ran over to her, dropping to the ground beside her. She moved quickly, ripping a piece of her dress and placing it upon Sylvanas' head. Despite her pain, Sylvanas was smiling.

"I knew it," Sylvanas whispered, ignoring what was occurring around them. Nercissa returned the smile until her mother shouted again.

"Enough!"

The lovers held onto each other. The wicked woman in front of them was beyond angry. Nercissa wonder if this would be their end.

"Kael'thas!" Liarae yelled towards the other side of the river. The young prince popped out of thin air. Nercissa couldn't help but wonder if he was there the whole time.

"Nercissa!" Kael'thas said in a relieved tone. "You left the party. I was so worried about you!" The prince had made himself over to the other side. "Are you alright?" Nercissa couldn't help but notice Sylvanas rolling her eyes.

She gripped the gown closer to her body, as she suddenly felt self-conscious with Kael'thas around.

"I wish to get dress," Nercissa demanded as she saw the small amount of lust in the prince's eyes. She knew Sylvanas saw it as well, as the ranger was reaching for her bow.

The prince ignored her, studying the scene. He noticed a blonde girl sitting beside Nercissa, a little too comfortably. A bow and quiver, as well as two draggers, laid on the ground, confirming this girl was a ranger. Kael'thas studied the face recognizing her right away. She was a Windrunner. The name alone made him disgusted.

The Windrunners came from a long line of rangers and hunters. The family was known throughout their race and considered to be of nobility however they were no mages. Instead of living their life filled with strict, tradition codes, the family lived a carefree lifestyle.

"What did you do to her?" Kael'thas snapped at the ranger.

"Something you will never be able to," Sylvanas said with a smirk.

"Sylvanas didn't force me to do anything, I didn't want to do," Nercissa spoke. Her cheeks were beginning to fill with embarrassment.

"Nercissa, I think it's time for you to dress and head back home," Liarae had spoken finally. "Clearly, you aren't thinking right." Her mother went to gather her daughter from the ground, but Nercissa recoiled from her touch.

"For the first time in my life, I am thinking clearly!" She shouted out of frustration. Nercissa wanted to cry and shake her mother to understand. She wanted to stay here with Sylvanas and never leave her side.

Liarae grabbed her daughter roughly by the shoulders, forcing her to stand up. This time, Sylvanas found the strength to grab her bow. She aimed an arrow at her throat, not hesitating to pull on the string.

"You wouldn't dare," Liarae snapped.

"Try me," Sylvanas hissed, moving the arrow closer.

Kael'thas walked between the women, knocking the arrow out of Sylvanas' hand.

"I would rethink your actions, ranger,"

Sylvanas regrettably obeyed. She knew she had no choice in the matter since she was under the prince's command. She was a ranger, who swore an oath to protect Silvermoon and it's people.

Liarae had managed to her daughter dressed back in the gown as Sylvanas lowered her bow. Her stomach turned as she watched the prince eyeing Nercissa's backside. She wanted to rip his throat out.

"Lady Embersun, please bring Nercissa back home. I would like her bathe and dressed when I arrive," Kael'thas demanded. Liarae smirked, dragging her daughter behind.

Nercissa had tears in her eyes as she stared at Sylvanas, walking away. Her heart was ripping apart. Her mother forced her to face away, making her wonder if she would ever see her lover again.

Kael'thas picked up the arrow, twirling it in front of her, mocking her lost. She wanted to wipe his grin right off his face.

"Looks like she will be mine," he rejoiced

"She will never truly be yours," she spat. The prince laughed at her words.

"Although I am a little hurt you spoiled her for me." Sylvanas tighten her face and jaw, trying to obey her foolish oath. "Listen here Windrunner, if you ever come close to Nercissa again, I will make her life a living hell."

Damn him, she thought. He knew she would agree to this. Sylvanas did not want anything to happen to her lover. She feared what Kael'thas was capable of doing to Nercissa.

"Are we in agreement, Sylvanas?" he questioned.

"Yes, your majesty," she said in disgust. The prince grinned madly at her words.

* * *

Liarae gripped her daughter's arm tightly, as she dragged her back home. Nercissa silently obeyed with tears in her eyes.

She didn't say a word when she entered her home. Her father was reading in the dining room. He took his reading glasses off to ask if she was okay.

Nercissa did not say a word, only to shake her head in disgust. Her mother hurried her along to her room, where she would be bathed and dressed for her husband to be.

Her mother began stripping off her clothes. When Nercissa had asked for Juliet, she was told the maid had been sent away for her involvement in the affair. The girl began to weep. Liarae slapped her daughter, disgusted by her actions.

"Get in the bath," she hissed. "I can smell the sin on you."

Nercissa barely felt the warm water. She did not care if it would burn her, perhaps then she would be undesirable for the prince.

She didn't care when her mother dressed her like her personal doll. All she cared about was finding a way back to Sylvanas.

Kael'thas arrived in her bedroom, greeting her with a friendly smirk. Her hair was still wet from the bath. Her mother decided to make it into a long braid. Liarae left the two alone when she finished. Nercissa felt uneasy being alone with the prince.

"I have taken care of that woman for you. You will not be seeing her ever again," Kael'thas said with a sly tone. He walked over to her desk, playing with a small trinket.

Nercissa watched him. She wondered what he had told Sylvanas to keep her away.

She did not want to marry this man. Maybe if she told him, he would let her go. Nercissa took a deep breath and found her voice.

"Kael'thas, I am in love with Sylvanas. I do not wish to marry you," Nercissa trembled. She fumbled with her braid in her hand.

The prince turned to her with rage. Before she could react, he had her pinned down on the floor. She cried out for help.

"No one will help you," he chuckled wickedly. She knew he was right. No one cared about her happiness. She grew silent.

"You will obey me. I will be your husband. You will serve me. If you don't, I will kill her."

He shoved her against the floor again before letting go. Nercissa wept, unable to move.

Kael'thas straightened himself up, heading to the door. He paused as he reached for the doorknob and turned back towards her.

"My studies in Dalaran are starting. We will need to move there," he paused again flashing her a smile. "We are to marry within the month."

He left her sobbing on the floor.

* * *

Nercissa carefully climbed out of her room through the window. Her mother had hired guards to keep her daughter from escape. Nercissa studied the guards for weeks. She studied their schedules, their walks, and changing of the guards.

She knew nighttime would be best, fewer people awake in her home and village. The guards usually changed shifts around when the moon was high in the sky. During this time, she would put her plan into action.

For weeks, Nercissa had tried reaching out to Sylvanas. She wrote letters and heard nothing. She managed to convince a maid to go to the Windrunner Spire. Nothing came from her actions. She decided to take action.

Nercissa quickly jumped down, landing on her feet. She moved with haste to the forest between Goldenmist and Windrunner villages.

The journey to the Windrunner Spire was not an easy one. The villages were quiet and eerily, making her jump at every noise.

When she arrived at the Windrunner household, she did not realize how big the spire was. The spire was massive compared to her home. How would she find Sylvanas' room?

Nercissa waited in silent, formulating a plan. Before she could set her plan in action, she felt a metal object against the base of her neck.

"Please don't hurt me!" Nercissa begged, throwing her hands up.

"Nercissa?"

Immediately, Nercissa turned around at the voice. Sylvanas stood there with her bow and arrow in hand.

"Sylvanas!" she said, hugging her lover tightly. She noticed Sylvanas was not hugging her back. She pulled away confused.

"You shouldn't be here," Sylvanas said in a flat voice. Nercissa was baffled. She thought Sylvanas would be happy to see her.

"Why?"

Sylvanas shook her head. She seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Come, follow me."

Nercissa obeyed following closely to the ranger. They had stopped at a beach that ran behind the spire. Sylvanas unfastened her cloak to lay it on the sand. She patted for Nercissa to join her.

"After you left with your mother, Kael'thas forbid me seeing you," Sylvanas said, playing with the sand. "He told me if I ever saw you again, he would make your life hard."

"That's why you haven't been returning my letters," Nercissa remarked. She leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

They sat in silence as Nercissa placed her head on Sylvanas' shoulders. The lovers listened to the sounds of the waves crashing.

"Kael'thas and I are leaving for Dalaran soon," Nercissa trembled as she spoke. "We are getting married." Her voice grew into a whisper. She watched Sylvanas take in her words. The ranger kissed her forehead.

"Let's leave," Sylvanas replied.

"What?"

"Let's leave and start a new life for ourselves. We can live outside of Quel'Thalas, deep in the woods. I can hunt for us," Sylvanas said. Nercissa smiled at the thought of playing house. "You can be my little wife."

Nercissa gently smacked her on the shoulder. Sylvanas laughed, kissing her again. She turned to her side, searching through her pockets. Sylvanas pulled out a necklace.

"I got this for you," Sylvanas said, placing the necklace into her hands. At the end of the chain, there was a white opal with hints of pink and blue. The opal was circle shaped and surrounding the outside were small silver leaves.

"It's beautiful," Nercissa said, touching the gemstone.

"Come run away with me. Let's make a life of our own," Sylvanas asked. She wanted Nercissa to make a choice about her life. She knew her mother had taken that ability away from her.

"Yes," Nercissa cried.

Sylvanas imbraced Nercissa into a heated kiss, sliding her tongue into her mouth. Both needed to feel each other's skin against each other. They needed to be one.

It is Nercissa who pushed Sylvanas down onto the ground. She straddled her hips as she placed kisses on her lips. Nercissa slowly nips at her neck, causing Sylvanas to moan. The sound sent desire between Nercissa's thighs.

Once Nercissa was done kissing and biting, she slowly peeled off Sylvanas' clothes. Excitement ran through her veins, realizing she would see all of Sylvanas soon.

Sylvanas laid there naked underneath Nercissa. She moaned for Nercissa's touch. She was more than happy to please.

Nercissa's mouth finds her nipple. She began flicking her tongue.

"Please, I need you," Sylvanas said between a whimper. Nercissa knew what her lover needed.

Slowly and carefully, she made her way down Sylvanas' opening with kisses. When Nercissa arrived, she brushed her fingertips against her clit. Sylvanas jumped in pleasure.

Nercissa entered her with two fingers, sliding over the bundle of nerves so lightly. Sylvanas was already wet, begging to be touched.

She quickens her pace as her lover begs for more. She knows Sylvanas can't hold on much longer.

"Nercissa!" Sylvanas screamed before coming into her hands. The ranger shook hard and cried out. She gathered Nercissa into her arms, kissing her gently.

When Sylvanas had regained her strength, she began her task of pleasuring Nercissa. She kissed the girl hard, ripping at her clothes. Sylvanas filled Nercissa onto her back, pushing her slit onto her's.

She moaned at the sensation. Sylvanas dipped down kissing her hard and fast.

When she knew Nercissa was ready, she flipped her on her side. Sylvanas laid behind her, lifting one of Nercissa's leg up. One hand grabbed a breast the other reached between her thighs.

Sylvanas found that Nercissa was wet. She brushed against her nerves and began her work. She started slowly, then built up to a faster pace. Nercissa was crying out in pleasure.

When Nercissa came, it was hard and fast. She reached for Sylvanas behind her, riding out her orgasm.

The two lovers held each other under the moonlight, promising each other they would have a life of their own.

* * *

Sylvanas and Nercissa decided they would leave the next night. The ranger wanted to get her affairs in order and wanted to say her farewells. She had only told her younger sister were she was heading off too. Vereesa sobbed at first but understood her sister's decision. The sisters decided it would be best for her parents not to know. Sylvanas feared what Kael'thas would do tell once he found out.

Sylvanas stood by the Embersun home, waiting for the guards to change shifts. When the guards finally left, Sylvanas knew she had a few minutes to go and get Nercissa.

She scaled the wall with ease, despite carrying a small bag and her weapons. She pulled herself to the window and rolled inside with grace.

Nercissa's room was dark. Sylvanas could make out a figure sitting down.

"Nercissa? Are you ready?" Sylvanas whispered into the darkness.

She heard a female laughter that did not belong to Nercissa. A light flipped on showing Liarae sitting in a chair. The woman was smiling wickedly.

"Even after we told you to stay away, you came back. You stupid girl," Liarae snapped.

"Where is she?!" Sylvanas demanded.

"Kael'thas and I had been tracking her. My foolish daughter didn't realize the prince had followed her last night." Sylvanas resisted the urge to gag at the thought of Kael'thas watching them. "My daughter and the prince are in Dalaran, happily married. The wedding was this morning. Too bad you missed it. It was lovely," Liarae traunted.

Sylvanas opened her mouth but found herself heartbroken. She had failed Nercissa.

"What's making me not go to Dalaran right now?" Sylvanas boldly asked.

"Unlike Kael'thas I don't make empty promises. If you ever step foot in Dalaran, I will have your sister's head on a silver platter."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the lack of updating. Life kinda happened.

* * *

Nercissa sat by the window watching the hustle and bustle of Dalaran, as she ignored the book sitting in her lap. She'd had enough learning about the politics and policies of Silvermoon.

Since her arrival to Dalaran, her life had changed dramatically. Kael'thas and Nercissa married immediately in a grand affair consisting of family and aristocrats. Her mother was filled with joy during the wedding, while her father did not utter a word. Kael'thas spent his days learning how to rule and learning the ways of the mage.

Every night since the marriage, Nercissa spent on her back as Kael'thas entered her. The two were expected to produce an heir to the throne. They had been unsuccessful so far.

The first night she cried for Sylvanas, hoping her lover would save her but the ranger never came. Now she laid in silence waiting for it to be over.

How many years had it been since she last saw the pale haired ranger, she thought. It was hard to tell her days apart. Her days blended in her mind. Her heart sank at the thought of her longing lover.

Nercissa walked away from the window, causing her book to fall onto the floor. She kneeled in front of the nightstand, opening it gently. In the back of the drawer laid a box that held the necklace given by Sylvanas.

She had not worn it since her marriage, fearing her husband would take it away. Everyday she found herself touching it, hoping it would make her better. She hoped it would connect her somehow. She found little things that made her think of the ranger everyday.

Outside her room, Nercissa heard the servants moving about in the hallway. She carefully placed the necklace back into the back and back into its safe place. There was a soft knock at her door, a servant girl trying to clean Nercissa's room.

"Come in!" Nercissa shouted towards the door and she moved to scoop up her book lying on the floor. A human servant with a sour face entered the room. Nercissa could never recall the girl's name since the servant rarely acknowledged her presence. The girl seemed to be carrying in a large jar filled with a yellowish substance.

"Princess, the healers and the prince believe this substance will help you," the servant girl said in common, holding out the jar to her.

Nercissa couldn't help but close her eyes in annoyance. Since her and her husband had been unsuccessful in pregnancy, Kael'thas had hired the best healers in Dalaran to aid her. The healers ran numerous tests that made her feel uncomfortable but according to her husband this was best for their people.

Annoyed, she whisked the jar from the servant's hand. The servant appeared startled by her action and left. Nercissa had enough of the medical tests and procedures. Without thinking, she slammed the jar against her bedroom wall and sank to the floor.

The raven-haired elf closed her eyes wishing for a way out. She was a prisoner to this house, to her husband. She tried thinking of Quel'thalas but it made her heart hurt more. It was time to face her husband about these potions and exams.

Nercissa opened the room and stepped out to the hallway. She could hear the servants down below getting the house ready for the day. Her servant and another girl were talking loudly and laughing. Nercissa decided to stay by the staircase until the two were gone, not wanting to bring attention to herself. _The lady of the house is never seen in the servant areas of the home_ , her mother's words echoing in her head.

"How is the princess this morning?" an unfamiliar female voice said. Nercissa assumed it was the cook she rarely saw. There was a slam on a table.

"That girl has got some nerve. She holds herself in her room all day and takes it out on me," the familiar voice of Nercissa's servant could be heard. "She should be so happy Prince Kael'thas picked her. All she has to do is deliver a baby and look pretty. Easy life."

"Ain't that the truth," the cook laughed.

"She has a personality of a flea. I don't understand why the prince chose her and is still happy," the servant point out.

"Oh I know why the prince is happy and it isn't because of that unpleasant girl upstairs."

"Are you hiding something, old woman? You must tell me!" Nercissa could hear the excitement in the servant's voice. She found herself holding the breath wondering what the cook knew.

"Calm down!" There was a smack of a hand. "I'll tell you. You know that advisor for the prince, Capernian?" the cook asked. There was a pause. Nercissa guessed it was the servant nodding. "Well last week, that obnoxious gnome maid, Kelkiris went to go change the linens in the prince's private quarters and found a very naked Capernian in his bed." The servant gasped and laughed at the news.

Nercissa found herself feeling sick at what she heard. She felt her chest was being ripped out. _How dare he_ , she thought. She found herself in a rage and suddenly sparks of fire began to burst through her veins into her fingertips. HOW DARE HE, she screamed in her head.

Without much thought, she ran down the stairs finding the cook and the servant in a state of shock. _How dare he take me away from my home._ Fire began to rain into the room. _How dare he take me away from my love._ The fire had began to spread through the kitchen. Nercissa watched as the cook and servant cursed at her while trying to put the fire out. She did not care what became of them. The princess simply left the room leaving the help to deal with the mess. She was now on a mission.

Nercissa stormed down the estate halls, ignoring everyone who greeted her. Her hands were covered in fire. Her rage was boiling. Her husband would pay for taking everything from her.

She swung open the doors the husband's private quarters. Inside she found her naked husband jumping from the bed to cover himself up. She noticed a familiar brunette lying in the bed shocked.

"Nercissa! What are you doing in here!? You know you aren't allowed here." Kael'thas yelled at her with blushed cheeks. Nercissa ignored him, looking at the nude advisor with a mouth hung open.

"Leave," Nercissa stated. Capernian looked at Kael'thas in confusion. "NOW!" The nude woman leaped from the bed grabbing some clothes that laid on the floor and ran out of the room.

Nercissa stood in front of her husband seeing only hate. She wanted to hurt him, to break him.

"Nercissa please calm down. You are overreacting," He said with a charm in his tone. He dropped the sheet from his form and grabbed a robe on a near by chair. She found herself dumbstruck at his composed behavior. "I have no feelings for that woman. She is nothing but a solution for our situation.

"What do you mean?" Nercissa asked with hesitation. She found the flames from her fingers were slowly fading.

"It's clear to me that there is something wrong with you since we can't produce an heir. I talked to Capernian and explained the sitation. She was willing to help and carry our child," the prince explained.

"I bet she was," Nercissa hissed. "You are insane! You took me away from the one person I loved, from my home, and from my father!" Her voice was becoming louder with each word. She didn't care how improper she was behaving towards her husband. The fire was returning. "I can't do this anymore! Be with Capernian! Make her princess! Please! Just let me go back to Quel'thalas!" Nercissa was begging for her freedom.

"No," he said firmly. Nercissa slapped him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she cried out. Kael'thas grabbed her arm, pinning it behind her back, she sobbed in pain.

"Hush!" he whispered into her long ears. Do you want the whole house to hear you?" When she didn't answer fast enough, he twisted her arm more. Instead of crying out, she found the anger within her. She began unleashing chaos onto her husband.

Once again, fire rained from the ceiling causing Kael'thas pain. Immediately he let go of his wife's hand, trying to block her spell. She knew she would have to flee from her husband's wrath.

Nercissa ran down the halls with tears in her eyes. She would leave this house. She knew that her husband's guards would be sent out looking for her. She grabbed her cloak and headed outside.

Flipping her hood up to block her face, she stepped into the busy streets of Dalaran. Several different races moved about going on with their day, failing to notice the tear stained high elf.

She had no way of knowing how to leave the city, much less the surrounding forests. Nercissa lacked the knowledge of the lands of the Eastern Kingdoms. Maybe she was truly stuck in this city.

Deciding not to cause a scene and wanting to calm her nerves, Nercissa thought a nice flagon of mead was what she needed. She asked for directions to the nearest inn. A kind, old woman was more than happy to help and directed her an inn in the middle of the city. Nercissa explained she needed somewhere a little bit more private and the woman suggested Cantrips and Crows that stood below the city.

Nercissa had heard about the Underbelly, the sewers that start below Dalaran. She knew the sewers were seedy filled with the dregs of the city and rumor of a black market. The woman pointed to a tunnel underneath the Violet Citadel.

As she arrived to the tunnel she took a deep breath and headed down below. Nercissa wrapped her cloak closer to her as a draft air ran through her body. The Underbelly was dark and cold. Candles and lanterns illumined the sewers. Broke stones and water found her feet. Many people were covered in cloaks whispering of deals under their breaths to the small goblins.

"Looking for something in particular, miss?" a goblin sitting on a barrel with a toothpick in his mouth questioned. "I got the best barrages in these sewers."

Nercissa shook her head, holding onto her cloak tighter as the goblin dropped down onto the wet stone making a small splash.

"Don't leave a guy high and dry now. Now what is a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" the goblin flipped out a small blade. "Don't you know there are criminals down here?" Nercissa tired to remain calm as she saw the blade shine in her eyes.

"GIZYX!" a feminine voice called out to the hostile goblin. The voice had a familiar accent. Nercissa turned to see a strawberry blonde haired high elf. The elf was dressed too fancy for a place like the Underbelly. She held herself with high regard, placing her hands on her hips. "Gizyx, that is no way to treat a lady of grace. You should bow before royalty."

The little green goblin's eye widen in embarrassment and kneel before Nercissa.

"That is not necessary." Nercissa said in a stern voice, wanting to pretend she was a nobody. _So much for keeping a low profile_ , she thought.

"Oh but princess it is," the elf said, running her hand through Nercissa's hair, which caused the dark haired elf to shiver under her touch. "Now Gizyx go make yourself useful else were." Gizyx ran off in a hurry leaving the two elves alone. Nercissa stared at the posh elf wondering why she seemed so familiar to her.

"Princess Nercissa what has brought you down to this awful place?" Nercissa remained for a second wondering if she should trust the woman. She felt herself uncomfortable as the elf looked at her up and down as if she was preparing a meal.

"Just came down for some ale." Nercissa spoke trying to ignore the lustful eyes. She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes trying to find her strength again. "Yourself?"

"Oh little old me? I come down here for the vendors. They have the rarest dye and fabrics in all of Azeroth." That when it clicked for Nercissa. This stylish elf was the famous high-end robe designer, Aelanie Duskwood. Aelanie was a priestess who found her calling in fashion by designing magical threads unlike anyone had seen before. Nercissa's mother would fawn over the robes.

"I know you! You are Aelanie Duskwood!"

"So does everyone in the Eastern Kingdom my dear," Aelanie said examining her nails. "You call me Lanie," the elf winked. "Now why don't we get you that ale."

Nercissa followed Lanie to Cantrips and Crows. Goblins and rogues were enjoying their ale, singing songs of their wars. Laine found them a seat in a quiet corner of the inn away from the noise. The fashion designer turned to a goblin barmaid and ordered the pair two ales. The goblin rushed behind the bar and came back to the table with a large mug for both. Nercissa reached for her money when Lanie touched her hand.

"Its on the house, princess." Again the redhead winked. _Is she flirting with me,_ Nercissa couldn't help but ask herself. Instead she quickly drowned herself in her beverage. "Tell me how is life with that dreadful husband of yours." Nercissa choked on her drink. "Oh please dear, everyone in Quel'thalas knows he is an absolute idiot." She found herself laughing at Lanie's words. It had been so long since she generously laughed. "You can't be happy with him. I know how these royals work. I'm guessing his family and him are expecting an heir. You lay at night on your back but you can't get pregnant." Nercissa placed her drink down on the table, staring down in her lap. "The family must be using different herbs and potions making you their experiment. It's not you dear. Its most likely Kael'thas has poor little men if you know what a mean."

Immediately Nercissa's met Lanie's eyes and again she found herself amused, laughing. It was a sad laugh because the elf was right about every detail. She found herself trusting Lanie. It was the first time she had spoken to someone outside the estate who wasn't related to Kael'thas.

"I'm glad I can please you my dear but I do more than please you with my words." Nercissa froze in her seat as she felt a slender hand slid up to her center. When she realized what Lanie was doing, she grasped the elf's hand, lifting it from her lap. "I could have sworn you liked the fairer sex."

"It's not that. I do." Nercissa took a deep breath and drank the rest of her ale. "My heart belongs to someone."

"No wonder you are so miserable with that moron. Apologizes my princess, I would have not tried if I had known." Nercissa smiled and felt Lanie's honesty. Maybe she could be a friend for her instead. "May I ask who this woman is?"

"Sylvanas Windrunner."

"Pretty little thing. You should know the ranger is now the general ranger of Silvermoon." Nercissa found herself smiling at her lover's huge achievement. It was a dream of Sylvanas' to follow in her mother's footsteps. "But dear, I hate to be the bearer of bad news. Maybe its best I don't tell you." Nercissa felt her heart stop.

"Please tell me."

Lanie took a deep breath and grabbed her hand. "Sylvanas recently recruited a human into her rangers. A man named Nathanos." Nercissa closed her eyes, knowing where this was going. "Princess, the general ranger has slept with this human. There are rumors that the two are secretly lovers."

Nercissa cried out and stood up from her seat. Her heart was broken. Twice in one day she had been betrayed but this hurt the most. Everything she knew and loved was a lie, she told herself as she hurried out of the sewers.

Outside the city streets were empty. Night had fallen above and rain poured down. She wept in the streets as she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Sylvanas was her soul mate. They wanted to run away together and be with each other forever. They wanted a fairy tale life in the woods. _It was all a lie,_ Nercissa told herself. _She forgot about you and moved onto a filthy human man._

She felt someone behind pull her up from the street. She felt slender fingers curve around her body. It was Lanie. Holding her still, petting her wet hair gently.

"I will never let you go," Nercissa wanted to believe those words so desperately as her world crumbled around her. She felt warm lips against her own. Lanie was kissing her but Nercissa tired to pull away, confused. Somehow the kiss made Nercissa sleepy. She found herself dosing in Lanie's arms. _What is happening_ , she tried to scream out but couldn't form the words. "Go to sleep, dear. Everything will fine." Everything felt numb. She clawed at Lanie once to stay awake before sleep overcame her. _I'm going to die._ Once Nercissa was finally asleep in Lanie's arms, the elf kissed her lips once more. "You are mine forever, princess."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the lack of updating. I know I suck. I'm working on being better at it.

* * *

Nercissa opened her eyes slowly. She found her head pounding and her mouth in need of water. Sitting up in bed, she realized she couldn't remember a single thing about last night. All she could recall was sharing a drink with an elf name Laine. Everything after that was a blur. How did she end up back in her bedroom? More importantly, why was she naked in bed?

The bathroom door swung open revealing a very naked Laine. The red-headed elf stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips, not at all embarrassed by her state. Nercissa pulled up the covers trying not to expose herself. A thought crept into her mind, did she sleep with this woman? She wanted to cry and run away. Sylvanas would never forgive you, but then again, she moved on with a human man, a voice told her.

"Good morning, princess," Laine smirked, as she walked over to her and planted a kiss on Nercissa's lips. Immediately, she froze and didn't return the kiss. "What's wrong?"

"Did we sleep together last night?" Nercissa asked.

"You don't remember? You were very lustful last night." Laine laughed and started to kiss her neck. "I can make you remember if you want." Nercissa pushed her away.

"I don't remember anything, only being at the bar with you last night. Did I drink that much?"

"Guess you can't hold your liquor, princess." Laine joked. She tried reaching for Nercissa, again.

"Stop! I know I slept with you last night, but it was a mistake. I did not want this to happen." Nercissa stood up taking her sheet with her as she went behind her privacy screen and changed into her silk robe. "I want you to leave." She heard a dark, chuckle behind her. Laine was standing there with a wicked grin.

"Oh princess, how dull you are. You haven't read your laws about being married into royal closely." Laine said in a dangerous tone. Nercissa could feel the redhead behind her, running her fingertips gently up and down her back. "Having an affair outside your marriage is punishable. Slowly, Laine found Nercissa's neck. "You, your family, and your precious ranger will spend all of your days locked away and forgotten." Nercissa tried to find her strength to blast her away, but Laine's fingers were tightening around her throat.

"What do you want?" Nercissa managed to cough out as tears began rolling down her face. She felt weak.

"I want a place in your royal court." Laine let go of Nercissa, who stumbled onto the floor, gasping for air. "I want to be your lady in waiting." More tears flooded her eyes. She couldn't deny this woman's offer as she thought of her father and Sylvanas. She couldn't allow them to be punished for her mistake.

A knock rattled against her bedroom door. Nercissa quickly stood up and wiped her tears.

"Perfect timing. Maybe you can ask the prince now." Laine said, hiding behind the screen, gathering a robe for herself. Nercissa knew it was not her husband who rarely came during the day.

Nercissa opened the door to find a young man out of breath. She looked pale and full of worry."

"What is wrong?" Nercissa asked. The maid shook her face, holding back tears.

"It is not my place to tell you milady. The prince wants you in the throne room right away. Something has happened." Before she could answer, the maid dashed away in a hurry. Nercissa shrugged and looked back at Laine sitting by the window, looking concern.

"I will be back," Nercissa said, wondering why she even told her. She hurried downstairs passing worry faces. What has happened, she thought. Maybe something happened to Kael'thas.

In the room, she found her husband sitting in the center of the room, with the council gathering around him. He looked pale and full of concern. His long blonde hair was a mess, and his eyes were filled with dark circles. Something was not right.

"Quel'thalas has fallen."

* * *

There was the talk of creatures of the dead, which were risen from their resting places to fight in an undead army. The crown prince of Lordaeron had betrayed his father, slaughtered him, and took the crown.

Early in the morning, a runner from Sylvanas' camp came back with news of the prince. He told her of his undead army and the sword he wielded. Sylvanas instantly set up patrols around the elf lands. Now she waited on top of the gate waiting for the prince named Arthas.

When the sun was high in the sky, he finally arrived at the gate. Sylvanas could see thousands and thousands of undead flooding the streets. How was she going to stop this? How was she going to protect her people?

She looked around at her rangers, who stood frozen in fear. They were surprised by a large number of the army. She closed her eyes and only thought of her only love. Sylvanas thought of Nercissa's hair in the wind, her scent, even the way she walked. It was the only thing keeping her sane.

"Rangers, we march ahead. Hold down the gate! We will not let them enter our lands!" Sylvanas shouted to her rangers. The rangers cheered and began their assault. They fired their arrows at the undead hoping to do some damage to the army, but it didn't seem to be helping. "There is so many of them," she whispered to herself.

Sylvanas fought a gang of the undead. Blood covered her armor, but she didn't care. She wouldn't stop for anything. If I make it through this, I will go to Dalaran and be with Nercissa again, she told herself. Nercissa was the only thing she was fighting.

The ranger general looked around to see her soldiers falling. Her numbers were dramatically decreasing. The army was going to break through the gate. She didn't have a choice but to pull back her rangers.

"Fall back! Fall back to the bridge!" Sylvanas yelled. Her remaining rangers responded quickly and retreated to the bridge. She rushed back herself, hoping to catch a reasonable distance between her and the army running behind her.

Sylvanas made her stand at the bridge that led into Silvermoon. She promised herself she would not let them break into the city. This attack would end here.

Her rangers were able to push back the undead. The fighting was long and tough on her body as she swung her blade through various Scourge. Again, her rangers were falling at her feet, and she noticed as she released an arrow. There was only a handful of them left. This cannot be, she thought. She had to find a way to warn the king.

Sylvanas found herself cornered onto the bridge. A man with dark armor carrying a glowing sword came out in front of the army. Was this the prince who betrayed his father? Was this Arthas?

"Stop running little elf. There is no point. I will break through to your city. I will have your Sunwell." His voice echoed and boomed through the land. It sounded eerie and unnerving.

"I will not let you pass, Arthas. Silvermoon is not yours for the taking." Sylvanas yelled. She shot an arrow at the bridge, praying to the sun it would break. Immediately the bridge crashed below before she was able to jump onto the other side. "Clearly, you never fought elves before."

Sylvanas turned away, running towards the city. She was the only one who could alert the king and the council of the army breaking through the gates.

Before she could take another foot, she felt someone reaching for her. She turned around seeing Arthas pulling her towards him. She screamed and fought her away out of his hold.

"You will not run from me any longer, girl." Arthas echoed as Sylvanas landed out in front of him. He raised his sword high and struck her through the stomach. She gasped out in pain with tears running down her face. She gently closed her eyes, only thinking of one person, Nercissa.

* * *

Nercissa stepped off the ship onto Quel'thalas. It smelt of blood and sweat, and it smelt of death. Corpses littered the bodies of the city streets. There were cries out for fallen elves, but Nercissa did not have time to grieve for her city. She only was worried about one person.

Kael'thas was standing next to her, looking at his fallen city. So much destruction laid at their feet. Whoever did this to their people was going to suffer at his hands. He turned to Nercissa and noticed the worried expression she made. He knew who she was concerned about. Part of him hoped Sylvanas was dead, so his wife could put this silly little love affair behind her.

A council member came to the prince's side, gasping for air. He kneeled before them and took Kael'thas' hand into his own.

"My prince, something has happened. The undead, they took our Sunwell, they took our king." Kael'thas pulled back his hand, in anger.

"My father? He was slain?" he asked calmly. He starred out into the openness, thinking. Nercissa looked at him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Kael'thas." Nercissa said, genuinely caring for the pain her husband was in. He placed his hand on top of her and nodded.

"There are survivors. The ones who were able to escape this hellish army. They resided in Sunstrider Isle."

Kael'thas stepped forward from Nercissa.

"We must go to them and get them out of here." Kael'thas spoke to the few surviving members and his league of an army behind him.

"What about the Sunwell?" Nercissa said. Kael'thas eyed her for speaking out.

"The enemy has already taken it. There is nothing else we can do. We must recuse the few that are alive. We will stay on the ships until we have a plan of attack." Kael'thas spoke to the crowd, and people cheered for their prince, who was now their new king.

A band of high elves marched through the ruins of their fallen city to the isle. Some leftover Scourge lingered behind but were quickly defeated by Kael'thas small army.

On the isle, Nercissa saw hundreds of survivors. Some were covered in blood, some were helping others, and some were fighting off the restless undead. She looked in the crowd for a familiar blonde but didn't find the one. She prayed to the Sunwell Sylvanas had survived.

"Nercissa?" she jumped at the mentioned her name and slowly turned around to see her mother standing there. Liarae cried at the sight of her daughter. She ran towards her, throwing her arms around Nercissa.

"He's gone, Nercissa. Your father is gone." Tears began to shed for Nercissa. She loved her father very much. "I'm so sorry," Liarae repeated, as she cried into her daughter's hair.

"Is everything alright?" Kael'thas asked, laying his hand on Nercissa's back. This was the gentlest the prince had ever been with her.

"My father. He was taken from us." Nercissa wept.

"I'm sorry." He looked straight at Liarae. "I promise we will have justice for your husband, for our people."

Liarae simply nodded, releasing her hold on Nercissa. The older woman decided to sit down on a mat. Nercissa joined her mother. Nercissa had many issues with her mother, but she cared for the woman.

Suddenly, a loud cry could be heard in the distance. A group of rangers was running towards the isle. They looked bloody and broken. Some were dragging comrades across the ground. The leader of the group elapsed in front of the prince and princess.

"My prince, we are all that is left of the rangers." He spoke, trying to catch his breath.

Nercissa stood up from her spot. "What happened to the ranger general?"

"Nercissa!" her mother snapped.

The ranger had a sad look in his eye. "I'm sorry milady but she was killed, her body was burned with the others."

Nercissa felt her knees go weak. She didn't make it. Her love didn't make it. She grabbed onto Kael'thas for support. Something snapped inside her. All she could see was red. Her fingers grew hot as she marched back towards the city.

"Nercissa! What are you doing?" Kael'thas yelled at her. Her mother and her husband were screaming for her return, but she ignored their cries.

She wanted to die. She wanted to be with Sylvanas because a life without her wasn't worth living. She would do it in a rain of glory. Before, she out into this world, she was going to take a few undead with her.

Nercissa spotted a group of undead, enjoying an afternoon snack on a corpse. She closed her eyes and began casting fire onto them. She laughed as the undead screamed, running around on fire. Blood began to pool at her feet. She walked down the city, killing anything that was undead, leaving nothing but a path of blood behind her.

Nercissa ran up a set of stairs to the highest point in the city. Once she was there, she carefully stood on the edge, looking down. All she had to do was take one step, and she would be with her love, her Sylvanas. No one princess lessons, no more nights with Kael'thas, or the pressure of producing an heir.

Before she could step off the edge, something hit her square in the back of her head. Nercissa fell immediately. She looked up to see what attacked her but her vision was blurry. She wondered if this was how she would die and closed her eyes, waiting for death to take her.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is another update because I feel bad for not updating for a year.

* * *

Her head hurt as she opened her eyes. She stared up at the white ceiling wondering where she was. Nercissa sat up a little, holding onto her head. She found a bandage had been placed. She wondered where she was. She looked around the room to see a desk in the corner of the room and a chair near her bedside. The room was slightly pale and dull.

Then she remembered the events that occurred. Her heart began to ache again. Sylvanas was taken from her, and she had wanted to die. The feeling didn't seem to fade away. Now she was stuck in royal duties and being wed to the prince. She really wanted to die.

Nercissa sank back down into the bed, feeling defeated. She grabbed hold of the necklace Sylvanas had given her. There was no hope of someday Sylvanas coming to aid and helping her escape this life. She had no other choice but to accept her fate as the princess.

The door had opened and standing in its doorway was Laine. Nercissa eyed the red-headed as she made her way towards the bed.

"The princess is awake. Did you have a nice sleep?" Laine teased.

"Why are you here?" Nercissa asked.

"Well sleeping beauty, you have been out for two days. The prince was worried for your wellbeing and had me come all the way from Dalaran to take care of you." Laine leaned over and kissed her mouth. Nercissa was so tired of people touching her. She gently pushed her away. Laine laughed and grinned wickedly.

A soft knock was heard at the door. Laine sighed and opened it annoyingly. Liarae was standing in the doorway, arching an eyebrow at Laine.

"Can I help you?" Laine asked.

"I need to speak to my daughter,"

"Yes, of course," Laine nodded and exited the room. Liarae stared at the young elf as she left.

Her mother sat in the empty chair beside the bed. She flatted her robes as she sat down, picking off little bits of dust on her clothes.

"Is she another whore of yours?" Liarae said bluntly. Nercissa gasped. How did she know? It wasn't like Nercissa agreed to Laine's advances. "Don't be so shock dear. I know everything." Liarae looked out towards the window, staring mindlessly. "Why did my only daughter have to fancy the softer sex? All I wanted for you was to be better than your father and I. That doesn't make me a bad mother, does it?"

Nercissa knew better than to say anything. She just looked at her mother, who seemed to have aged overnight, from the stress of losing her husband and home.

"You have disappointed me, Nercissa. When I saw you running off like some raging animal looking for revenge, I was embarrassed. Then when I saw you about to take your own life, I had to stop you. You were going to kill yourself over some ranger. You are pathetic, girl."

Nercissa felt like a child all over again. She felt small and fragile. She aimlessly tried to block out her mother's words but starred up at the ceiling. She was trying to hold herself together to not cry, but tears were already falling.

"That's right, cry. Cry like you always do. Cry over your ranger. She's dead and is never coming back." Nercissa pressed herself to the pillow, trying to ignore her mother. "Do you know how many girls would love to be in your place? I've had enough of your behavior. You need to start acting like the wife of a prince and stop this madness. This is your life now." Nercissa heard the door slam, and she was left alone again.

She wondered why her mother was like this, why she insisted on making her life a living hell. Nercissa wanted nothing more than the sweet release of death. She wanted it so bad.

Nercissa wiped her tears and closed her eyes. She fell asleep dreaming of Sylvanas. She dreamt of swords attacking her lover, she dreamt of undead tearing her apart limb by limb. Nercissa would run to save her, but she was always too late.

She yelled out in her dream.

"Nercissa, wake up. It's just a dream." A voice was shaking her awake. Kael'thas looked down at his wife with concern. Nercissa blinked trying to adjust to the darkness. How long had she slept for? "I think you were having a nightmare." She nodded. He sat down on the bedside and grabbed her hand. "I have had them too. I dream of my father. I dream of our people suffering at the hands of those hellish creatures."

Nercissa looked at her husband, surprisingly. She was shocked at how open he was with her. She placed her hand on top of his.

"How is your head? Your mother said you took a nasty fall." Kael'thas reached out touching the bandage.

"It aches a little, but I'm alright." There was an awkward pause between them.

"I'm sorry about Sylvanas. I know how much she meant to you."

"Thank you, Kael'thas. It means a lot to me." She was overwhelmed at how gentle and calm her husband was with her.

"I should tell you what our people have nicknamed you." Nercissa raised her eyebrows. "They are calling you the Blood Princess. They say you left a trail of blood from your attack all throughout our city. You are winning their favor." Nercissa almost wanted to laugh at the nickname. Blood Princess, how unoriginal, she thought. "I think you should take a more active role as the princess to our people. I would like you to sit in with the council as we discuss our plan of attack."

She didn't say anything, only glancing at the open window. A cool breeze washed through her. Why was he so kind and gentle? Was this a trick?

"Why?"

Kael'thas chuckled. "Why not?"

"Will have to serve you every night on my back? Will I still have to give you an heir?" Nercissa's tone was harsh and raw.

"It's part of your duties." She ripped her hand away from him in disgust. "I can make you an offer. I know you have magical abilities. I can teach you how to control it, to use it. If only you continue to help me produce an heir."

Nercissa looked at him with a blank expression. Maybe having powers would help her not if so helpless, she wondered. If she were to take an active role in her duties, then perhaps this would make her stronger. She had nothing to lose. All her hopes and dreams were gone.

She nodded at his offer, and he smiled.

* * *

"We managed to scout out the area of the remaining city, your highness. There are a few undead wandering the streets but nothing our troops can't handle," A council member explained.

"I don't want to throw our troops out there. I don't want more death," the prince said.

Nercissa sat in the back part of the room, watching the council and Kael'thas plan of attack. She couldn't help being amused at the men arguing.

"This is the only way. If we want our city back, we must risk it."

Kael'thas thought for a moment. He placed his hand on the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. The council waited with patience.

"You're right. We have no choice. We must reclaim our fallen city. Order the troops to attack at dawn tomorrow. I want our city back in our hands by nightfall." Kael'thas ordered.

The council members nodded and retreated out of the room to give the orders. Kael'thas sat down on the couch beside his wife. He let out a deep breath.

"Wait if I can't get our city back and create more death? What will become off our people? Our Sunwell is destroyed, our people will suffer without it."

"One step at a time. We must take our city back. Then we can deal with the Sunwell. We will be reborn again." Nercissa said.

"I pray to the Sunwell, you are right, Blood Princess." Nercissa rolled her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, troops were being assigned to line up. There were only a few hundred ready to go fight the remaining undead. Many of the citizens grabbed any weapon available to join in the fight. The prince welcomed it.

Nercissa agreed to stay behind with the remaining citizens, helping any way she could. She felt happy to be needed in aiding people. It took her mind off things. Her mother shook her head in disgust as people mentioned Nercissa by calling her the Blood Princess. She claimed the nickname was barbaric and unladylike.

Kael'thas grabbed hold his white hawkstrider. He turned to face his soldiers. A group was gathering around the prince and the princess, who stood on the ground beside him.

"The time has come! May the light of the sun guide us to the very end! If fate allows, we will rejoin with new promise for the future of us all! If we do not return…then may you all find eternal peace! Let's reclaim our fallen city!"

The soldiers cheered as they made their way towards the city, ready to fight. The citizens applauded the troops, praying for their safe return of their homeland.

Before Kael'thas left, Nercissa turned to him.

"Be careful, prince," she told him. He smiled and turned his mount towards the city. Nercissa watched him, carefully.

* * *

It was late in the evening when a scout came running back into camp. She ran so hard that her heart was beating outside of her chest. She looked frantically for the princess. Nercissa was helping take care of a child, who lost their parents when the scout found her.

"I bring news, princess," the scout said out of breath. Nercissa stood up and moved the scout away from the child. She called out to the council who surround the princess and the scout, waiting for the update. "The prince was able to get our city back. He slaughtered every undead. Our troops are marching upon Quel'Danas. They are going to save the Sunwell!"

"Quel'Danas? We didn't decide to take back the isle!" one council member claimed.

"Is he trying to murder his troops?" another one exclaimed.

"Gentlemen, I think the prince knows what he is doing. Trust him," Nercissa said. The council was speechless at the princess' words. The quiet princess was now speaking up. They didn't say anything in return. She walked away feeling proud.

Nercissa sat down against a tree. She played with the necklace around her neck, mindlessly. She found herself smiling and thinking of happier times. Did she still crave death like she did before? She didn't know anymore, but she did know helping her people made her happy. She decided she would use her power to help those in need. They need someone now more than ever. If they wanted to call her Blood Princess, she would allow it.

"The prince has returned!" someone shouted. In the distance, Kael'thas and a small army were heading towards the camp. Nercissa stood up to see his great white hawkstrider. She ran over towards him.

"Kael'thas, is everything alright?" she asked.

"We have reclaimed our city and our Sunwell. But our Sunwell is tainted. Our people will slowly suffer if it is not fixed. I fear their fate." This frightened Nercissa. "Come, let us tell our people of the good news."

Nercissa walked beside him, as they entered the camp. Immediately, people gathered around their royalty. Many welcomed the prince back.

"My people, tonight we will march back into Silvermoon," Kael'thas shouted. The crowded cheered and yelled out. There was hope in the air. "Let us head back to our precious city."

Kael'thas and Nercissa led the citizens back into the city. The city smells of smoke and ashes filled the air. Corpses still littered the streets. Blood stains stuck to the walls and floors. The people gasped in horror at their broken city.

The princess and prince led the crowd to Sunfury Spire. They stood on top of the steps to look down at their people. So many broken and tired faces were before them. They were holding onto a tiny bit of hope. Kael'thas stepped forward.

"We must put this misery behind us. We must enter a new chapter! And so, I say to you that, as of this day, we are no longer high elves!" There were nervous whispers in the crowd. "In honor of the blood that was shed throughout this kingdom, in honor of the sacrifices of our brothers and sisters, our parents, and our children, in honor of Anasterian," Kael'thas' voice shook as he spoke his father's name. "As of this day, we will take the name of our royal lineage! As of this day, we are sin'dorei! For Quel'Thalas! Hail to the sin'dorei!"

The crowd applauded the excellent speech of their prince. Many were crying out in relief. Their prince and princess had saved them.


	8. Chapter 8

Their people suffered within the first month of their rebirth. The Sunwell was corrupting them, making them into creatures that withered. Much experienced pain every day, wishing to seek release.

Cleaning up the city was slow and ongoing. Blood still stained the streets. The corpses were removed and placed in proper resting places. Ruins laid about their city gathering dirt. Nature was slowly creeping into their city walls and floors.

Nercissa did not suffer from the withdraws of the Sunwell. Others that had magical abilities wanted nothing more than their fix. She noticed a change in Kael'thas. He seemed to be hurting physically. She would do her best to calm him down when the pain was the worst.

They continued their arrangement. Kael'thas taught her spells during the day, and she pleased him at night, trying to produce an heir. She was learning quickly and found herself enjoying her fire abilities, now that she had control over it.

However, her abilities were not of a mage. She found herself unable to produce pure mage magic. Kael'thas searched for answers of the books that managed not to be destroy and came up empty-handed. Nercissa had magical talents, but they didn't know where the source came from. He promised her one day he would find the source.

Kael'thas stood outside a balcony, observing the city from above. He was thrilled with the same accomplishments his people were able to achieve in a short amount of time, but he still wanted more to be done. There was the issue of the Sunwell and the people suffering. He needed to find a way to clean the corrupted magical energy.

Deep in thought, he didn't notice his wife had entered the balcony for her daily lesson. She placed a hand on his back. The two had grown to be friends and were slowly accepting their duties to each other. He was less rough with her in bed. He stopped taking his anger out on her. It was calm between them.

"Kael'thas? Are you alright?" Nercissa asked.

"Instead of your lesson for today, I want to show you something." She simply nodded.

He walked out of the room and downstairs, she followed behind. They reached outside to find the air light and warm. The flowers in the spire were slowly coming back to life. He brought her to a small boat dock. She lifted her eyebrow as Kael'thas got into a boat.

"Where are we going?"

"To Quel'Danas. I need to show you the Sunwell."

Nercissa reached for his hand as he offered it for her to step into the boat. They sat across from each other as a ferryman rowed them along.

When they approached Quel'Danas, Nercissa could see the major destruction Arthas' army had left behind. While Silvermoon was rebuilding, Quel'Danas was deserted and destroyed beyond repair. The grass was gray. The trees had lost all their leaves and laid empty. Buildings had crumbled to the floor, collecting dust. There was only one building remaining, that was left untouched by undead hands. The building were the Sunwell was held.

Kael'thas and Nercissa exited the boat, looking at the broken island. The prince tossed a coin towards the ferryman, thanking for his services, and they would arrive back shortly.

According to Kael'thas only a handful of soldiers remained on the island, driving out the rest of the undead and dealing with the wreck. They had made little process.

Kael'thas slowly made his way up the path to the building covered in vines. Nercissa walked behind him, watching as soldiers greeted them.

"Do you think we will ever rebuild Quel'Danas?" Nercissa asked as they entered the building.

"Silvermoon is our first objective. Once we are stable again in numbers, we can start rebuilding here," Kael'thas responded.

"Kael'thas, I have been thinking. I think we need to find allies. If we have any chance of rebuilding and surviving, we need support. We cannot afford to have another attack."

"Where would we get our support? The humans abandoned us and the night elves cast our people out. We are alone, and no one will help us."

"But Kael…"

"Enough. I will not hear any more talk of this. Come let us see the Sunwell."

Nercissa followed closely behind her husband into the dark building. Inside felt cold and unwelcoming. Lanterns lit up the walls as they laid on the floor. Soldiers were lined up down the hallway, saluting them as they passed.

The Sunwell was once golden and pure. It provided essence to the elves. Now it was liquid black and tainted. Nercissa couldn't help but gasp. What had Arthas done?

The prince and the princess stood side by side staring at their broken Sunwell. They felt hopeless and in pain. How would they save their people from this torment?

"I didn't realize it was this bad," Nercissa said, shocking looking at the black liquid slowly swirling around.

"I come here every day to remind myself what needs to be done. That our people are still struggling from the undead army." Kael'thas paused and took a deep breath. "I think I may have found a solution."

"That's amazing. What is needed for it to be cured?" Nercissa said, expressing her joy. However, she found the prince did not return the same emotion.

"I found a book deeply buried in the rubble of the mage library. It said that the Sunwell's magic was powerful and was life itself. It stated that if the Sunwell was altered in any way, dropping in three moon crystals could help cure it," Kael'thas explained.

"We could save our people. We could end the plague that has been brought down to our people."

"There is only one problem. This is all a theory. We don't know if the crystals will help. There is also the issue of locating the crystals. They are of a rare variety and could take months to be found."

"We have to try. We must try for our people, for our future. For our child to have a chance." She said as she grabbed his hand to her stomach.

Kael'thas looked at her dumbfounded with his mouth gasping. "Are you pregnant?" She nodded with a smile. Immediately, he grabbed her, hugging her tightly. "We finally have an heir."

Since losing Sylvanas, Nercissa felt lost and helpless. She had no hope, no will. When she discovered she was with child a few days ago, she found that hope again. She was surprisingly, happy to be with child. She knew the prince would be pleased with her.

"When did you find out?" he asked as he finally released his hold.

"A few days ago, I was trying to find a perfect time to tell you."

"Are you happy?"

"For the first time since the destruction of our home, I am. I think this child will bring joy to us, to our people."

Suddenly without warning, Kael'thas kissed Nercissa on the lips. She stood frozen. Her mind was confused. She did not see Kael'thas as a lover, but rather a friend. Her heart still held onto Sylvanas.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he said as he pulled away quickly. She was shocked at his apology. Maybe he had changed, she thought.

"My heart is still…"

"With hers," Kael'thas said, finishing her sentence. "I know. I don't think I ever had a chance with you."

Nercissa stood there awkwardly with her hands at her side, not knowing what to say. She felt guilty, but she couldn't lie to him. If they were going to make this arranged marriage work, they had to be open and honest with each other.

"I am truly happy for us. But there is something I need to tell you," Kael'thas said. Nercissa looked at him with a questionable look. "I need to leave Quel'thalas. I need to find the three moon crystals. I need to save the Sunwell, to protect this land, and our people."

Nercissa looked at him helplessly. How could he leave at a time like this? Who would lead their people? Surely, he could send out a party to collect these crystals.

"Who will lead when you are away? I don't trust the council. They want nothing but power, to take you off your throne." Nercissa told the prince in a hushed tone, making sure the soldiers outside couldn't hear. She knew the council had spies everywhere.

"That is why I am putting you in charge."

"Me? You can't be serious!" she laughed.

"The council has been overturning my ideas and plans. They are up to something. That is why I am putting you in charge. I trust you. I know you wouldn't do anything to harm my throne. Plus, I spoke with Lor'themar Theron, he will be helping to advise you."

"Lor'themar? Why is he willing to help you?"

"He's an old friend. Plus, he is second in command. The Regent Lord is a close ally with the house of Sunstrider."

"I don't what I'm doing, Kael'thas. I barely can speak up during the council meetings. Why can't you let Lor'themar be in charge?" Nercissa doubted herself. She had no experience in politics or war tactics. She found it rather dull and troublesome. She knew she would bring failure to the blood elves.

"Because I know you can do this. You should give yourself more credit." He laughed. "Nercissa, you make a fine princess, one day you might make a fine ruler. The people love you and what you do for them."

Nercissa stared down at the ground, not believing what he was saying. She knew the people loved her, and she knew it every time she walked down the street calling her that ridiculous nickname.

"Come, let us go celebrate the news of our child," Kael'thas said, holding out his hand. Nercissa took it and followed him out into the sunlight.

Her mind couldn't help but wonder. Could she rule the elves? Could she control the council and make them bend to her rulings? She shook her head, knowing she wasn't strong enough, brave enough. She had only been to a handful of meetings with her husband. She wasn't prepared.

* * *

That night Kael'thas had arranged for a small dinner party of their closest friends and family. Nercissa thought it was a little too soon to tell people about her pregnancy, but he insisted. She was nervous about what others would think of the surprise.

Nercissa sat between her mother and her husband, barely touching her food. She felt nervous and a bit nauseous. She wondered if it was due to the baby growing inside her. Soon her secret would be out in the open.

Kael'thas stood up from his seat. The room immediately went quiet, as all eyes were on him. He pulled on Nercissa to stand beside him.

"There is a reason I have brought you here tonight. The princess and I have exciting news." The room was quiet and waited with eager ears. "We are expecting the next line of Sunstrider." The room cheered and congratulations for the couple with joy.

Liarae jumped up from her seat and hugged her daughter. She was extremely proud of Nercissa.

"I told you everything would fall into place if you did your duty," her mother hissed into her ear. Her mother released her and decided to ignore the comment. She was too happy to let that woman bring her down. It has been too long since she allowed herself to be truly happy.

Everyone around the room was hugging and giving their congrats to the prince and his princess. But not everyone felt that joy. Laine sat in the corner of the room, eyeing the princess from afar with jealousy and disgust.

That was supposed to be her up there. She was supposed to be the princess. She would have done her duty beautifully, with no complains. By now, the prince would have a handful of children running around if he had chosen her, instead of that ranger loving whore.

Laine stuck a fork roughly into her chicken. She knew she had news to deliver. Excusing herself from the party, she made her way downstairs to the cellars.

The cellars were cold and dark, were wine from all over Azeroth. Behind several barrels of wine, there was a locked door. Laine slowly pulled out a key from between her chest and unlocked the door.

Inside the council was gathered sitting on a roundtable. They were rushing down here from Laine's spies. They waited with eagerness and curiosity.

"Why have you brought us down here, Laine?" one council member asked in annoyance. She knew the members had little patience, so she decided to get right to the point.

"The princess is with child."

The council looked around in disbelief. Wondering how their potions did not work on Nercissa. Since the marriage of Kael'thas and Nercissa, the council worked hard to make sure the princess would not fall pregnant. They wanted the Sunstrider bloodline to end and a new beginning for their people to start. They hired Laine and her spies to give Nercissa birth control instead of hormone treatments.

Laine was placed with Nercissa so that the spy mistress could collect important intel. The council learned that the princess still held feelings for the fallen ranger-general and Kael'thas was teaching her mage magic.

As the room began to grow louder, the council was worried about the latest development, and Laine couldn't help but smile. She prayed that the council would finally let her put a blade through Nercissa. She had been dying to do it since Dalaran. Flashes of Nercissa laying on the ground, covered in her own blood made Laine laugh, manically.

The head council member stood up from his seat, quieting the room. The others waited for his response.

"Laine, its time."

Laine was grinning from ear to ear. She was going to enjoy destroying the princess.


End file.
